Persis and Apollo: In Which Apollo Teaches An Archery Lesson At CHB
by Vika11
Summary: Apollo teaches an Archery class at Camp, and his girlfriend Persis Jackson is pathetic at Archery.


Thanks to ilovefonandalaude, yukibrooke, and Senchi Codo :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Persis walked across the rectangular courtyard in the middle of the cabins, and headed to the Dining pavilion. Everyone else was already there, except Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin. No surprises there, she was probably caking her face in make-up and deciding what to wear , because Apollo was coming to Camp to give Archery lessons for a week, and he was going to stay at his cabin. No one knew Apollo was dating her yet except Sally, Annabeth, Thalia, Poseidon (that was totally by accident when he caught them making-out on the beach) and Apollo's kids (They were searching for him once, and had gone to her cabin to ask her if she had seen him, and he had asked her who it was from inside the cabin).

She sat down at the table, alone, as always, as Chiron got up, probably to tell them to be on their best behavior since Apollo was arriving and the usual, thought Persis.

"Lord Apollo will be arriving in a few minutes. The first lesson will be for the Poseidon, Hermes, and Athena Cabins, at ten. I trust you all to be on your best behavior, " said Chiron, sitting back down next to Mr. D, who was fiddling with a wine glass. Persis wondered what he was doing with a wine glass at breakfast.

A few minutes later, some of the kids who had never seen Apollo before (well, most) started pointing at the sky as Apollo's red Maserati Spyder drove through the air towards them. He swerved, and parked on the grass. He was wearing his trademark sunglasses, and a white shirt and black jeans.

As soon as he got out of the car, his youngest daughter Alice, who was eight, ran to him, squealing "Daddy!" and hugged him. Apollo picked her up and spun her around, before setting her back down. He might not seem like it, but he was quite close to his kids. They got birthday presents from him on each birthday, Christmas presents every Christmas. And he visited quite a bit nowadays to just hang out with his kids.

Alice ran back to the Apollo Table, as Apollo flashed his award-winning smile at everyone. Everyone bowed to him.

" Hey. I'm Apollo. God of Poetry, Archery and Awesomeness, for those of you who don't know me. I've offered to teach all you demigods archery for a week, though I don't know how many of you will be great by the end of this week. My son Will Solace , all of you know him, will be helping me, from tomorrow, when he arrives. " He sat next to Chiron, and spoke to him in low tones. "Hermes, Athena and Poseidon Cabins, we'll be starting in fifteen minutes."

Chiron stood up. He looked over at Alice. Then he looked at me. "Persis, Alice, will you please take Apollo to the Archery range?"

Apollo smiled at Persis. Persis nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Persis, Alice and Apollo walked out of the dining pavilion.

"So, how's Sally?" Apollo asked, picking up Alice.

"She's great. Dad came to visit once before I came here," said Persis.

"Who's Sally?" asked Alice.

"My mother," Persis answered.

"Oh."

"We're here," Announced Persis.

Apollo put Alice down. "You need to go back now, darling."

Alice nodded and ran back in the direction of the dining pavilion.

Once she was out of sight Apollo kissed Persis passionately. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Alice doesn't know, right?"

"No. Probably best let her find out herself. Poseidon didn't give you too much trouble about me, did he?"

"Nah. He was quite okay with it, surprisingly."

Apollo moved away from Persis as he heard everybody coming.

"I'm horrible at archery."

"Horrible?"

"Pathetic, Apollo."

"We'll see." He turned to everyone as Persis joined them. " So, I want each of you to shoot at a target first, so we'll see how bad everyone is, and since I don't hate anybody here, I'll first work on the people with the first targets. I want all of you to shoot on three. One, two, three." Apollo moved safely out of the way before anyone's arrow could hit him.

Unluckily for him, even moving away from everyone didn't help. Persis' arrow hit him near the neck.

She gasped . "Gods, Apollo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really-"

"It's okay Persis. Don't worry about it. It's seriously okay." Apollo rubbed his neck. "Hades, that was bad, Persis."

"I told you I was horrible at Archery, Apollo."

"Since when are they on first name terms?" Mumbled Connor to Travis.

"No idea," replied Travis, slightly bewildered.

"Persis, you're pretty much the worst person here, no offence, so I'll teach you after this. You can sit," Apollo smiled at her. He turned to everyone else as she sat down on a rock.

"We'll continue. Take aim once more."

Half an hour later, Apollo was done with his first class with the Athena and Hermes Cabins. As they walked off, Persis got up. She held her bow and arrow in place.

"Now what?" she asked.

" Now all you need is my blessing," he smirked.

"You blessing?" asked Percy, confused.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "There."

"That isn't fair for stuff like capture the Flag, right?"

"Yeah, but who cares? If you need to fire an arrow in battle now, you won't have to worry about whether it's actually going to hit the enemy or whether it's going to hit one of your friends," he said.

"Thanks, " she smiled.

They walked back to the dining pavilion in silence where he, albeit unwillingly went to his table to sit with his kids, where they were discussing whether or not Will Solace liked Nyssa from the Hephaestus Cabin.

Persis sat down at her table, thinking that that was the best Archery lesson she had ever had.

And the next week , when she received a quiver full of enchanted arrows that hit whatever you willed the to hit and a really awesome bow, Persis was overjoyed.


End file.
